The Tenth Member
by Marie Delcore
Summary: You have known the fellowship to have 9 members, but what happens when there are 10? Some gory parts and battles.
1. Default Chapter

The 10th Member  
  
By: Marie Delcore  
  
Disclaimer: I am not writing this story for the Lord of the Rings profit or advertisement. I own only Lain Lorthel's name because I created her into my story. I own none of the characters or anything that JRR Tolkien has written. I have no permission to use this but I am. This is for the enjoyment of the people so sit back and enjoy.  
  
Chapter One *****Here's who she is****  
  
What's this! There is a tenth member to the Fellowship? One person never mentioned. Yes, her name is Lain Lorthel she is our tenth member. She is a girl/lady, but she acts like a man. She is deadly accurate with a bow and arrow like her cousin Legolas. She has 3 swords, one long one with a double lengthened handle, and twin swords by her quiver for easy retrieval. Forget that. Now she hid when the council was being held, listened and was intrigued. She then left to go and beg Elrond to let her go. " Come on please!!!! I could be the first woman in thousands of years who as done anything worth her while. I want adventure like Bilbo Baggins. He was a hobbit and never did anything unexpected. But next thing we know, he went to kill Smauge. It's not fair. Please let me go Lord Elrond. I promise no one will know I am even there." Lain begged. " It's too risky. To send such a Young lady into such danger." Elrond explained. " I think you have forgotten the strange, unusual and dangerous thing I got Legolas and myself into. Like the trouble with the mortal of Dorolyn. We came back like we had just exited from a battle. Plus the incident with Doriflen, not to mention Aragorn was with us on some of the dangerous adventures. Plus we tasked all the unexpected troubles of the outside world." Lain stated counting the number of mistakes she had gotten her cousin and herself into. " Trust me, I can take care of myself." " Alright you have proven yourself worthy of this task. But I anything goes wrong, you must come back immediately." Elrond said sternly to Lain but it was obvious that it went in one ear and out the other. "YES!!!" Lain exclaimed. " Havel don Lain. Dartho. Sit down Lain. Hold on." Elrond explained. "Yes sir." Lain spoke in a defeated tone. " I have some gifts for you." 


	2. Talking to Friends

*****The Tenth Member*****  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Summary and Genre: See first chapter  
  
Chapter 2 Talking to friends Part I  
" Lo Aragorn." Lain stated literally bouncing off the walls " Uh. Lain why do you have swords, bows, and arrows etc.?" Aragorn quizzed "Oh. My outfit? Uh Elrond can explain that to you. So mellon // friend// how is life for you?" "Fine if it ahs to be. I am afraid yet eager for task ahead." " I see. Change is in the air for all of us you will see. But change can be good in a way. I feel sorry for the hobbit who has to bear the hardships of the ring." " Same for me Lain. But Frodo is a strong boy. He knows what is right and wrong. I am still wary of what will happen to him as the journey goes on. The ring does have a mind of it own." " Very true Aragorn. Remember how it betrayed Isildur to his death? Frodo does show great resilience to the evil of the ring though. I am amazed at that." Lain marveled in awe. " Ditto. But he almost failed himself at Weathertop. I am glad Arwen helped him. Plus she arrived not a moment to soon. Otherwise we would've Frodo would've become a wraith like them." Aragorn shuddered as he remembered the Nazgul. " I shudder to think what would've happened if he did turn into a wraith. Pippin told me of your exploits on Weathertop. Battling the Nazgul single-handedly with fire of course. I wish I could on my own. It's not fair. Bilbo Baggins was a hobbit and got to go on an adventure. Why can't I? I wan to go with you Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Gimli. Not to mention Gandalf. Oh how is wish." Lain pouted. " Damn!" Aragorn cursed. " What is it Aragorn?" Lain quizzed. " I cut myself with my sword. Stupid blade, stupid self. I should've known I would have done this." " Ha ha. Stupidity won over the Ranger of the North and heir to the throne of Gondor. You should be more careful with that blade Aragorn. It can hurt you. By the way those thing to tend to be sharp." Lain explained to the cursing Ranger. " Lets go get Elrond to fix that for you." "I'll.. Be. fine." Aragorn hissed while wincing in pain. " Well I guess I won't be seeing you for a long while. So I guess its goodbye." "Not for long though. I might just see you." Lain whispered. " What did you say?" " Nothing. Nothing at all. Well goodbye my stubborn Dunedan mellon."  
  
" Fickle elf." As the Ranger left the woods in which the two friends were talking in, Lain fell back into the woods. She lay there letting the sunlight warm her skin. Little did she know Arwen was watching her.  
  
TBC.  
  
This is my first tome writing on Fanfiction, so please send me reviews on how I did. 


End file.
